


AU: Bobby's Soul

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A canon AU to the episode "On Death's Door". A short drabble idea that I wanted to write & finally had a reason to. Meredith is with Crowley while Sam & Dean are taking care of the Leviathans but finds out via a message from Sam that Bobby has died. So she begs Crowley to get his soul back & help him. </p>
<p>Some Mere/Crowley fluff/sexual tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU: Bobby's Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillianOrchid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianOrchid/gifts).



> Gift one-shot for bestie, Lillianorchid <3 
> 
> Also: Meredith & Bobby have a father/daughter relationship. 
> 
> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley, Bobby & all things Supernatural do not belong to me & are not mine.

Crowley stood in the doorway, hands deep in his pockets. His dark brown eyes watching Meredith look at her phone. She'd put it on sleep and then look at it again and continued to do this every ten or so minutes. The demon tilted his head to the side, watching her in wrapped attention. She was so strong, so brave but the way she was sitting and the look on her face, she was so fragile and lost. He wanted desperately to take her to hell with him but she wouldn't part with her dear boys. Not when the Leviathan were running amok. So he took her to various, very luxurious, locations to lay low. Growley was sitting at Meredith's feet, his head resting on her knee. Her left hand patted and scratched behind the hound's ears, running her fingers through his fur. The large dog lolled his tongue, tail smacking the floor with large thumps, loving the attention. 

"They'll be fine, darling", Crowley spoke up walking over to her. 

Meredith glanced up, having not known he'd been standing there for quite some time, she always jumped when he snuck up on her like that. She was bad at hiding the flush in her cheeks too. She put her phone back on sleep-mode, "Sam usually lets me know when they're safe. He hasn't called yet", she told him.

Crowley could hear the worry in her voice. How much he loathed and hated the Winchester's for making her feel this way. He'd seen the way she had been with the angel. How heart broken she'd been. According to the moose of the group, she'd had another angel as a close friend and had lost him too. Crowley felt jealous about easily close she was to the rest of them. Why did she hold back with him? He had protected her. Not them. "The hardy boys and our dear Mr. Singer are probably shoveling food and cheap alcohol into their stomach's as we speak", Crowley remarked, smiling at her, trying to be reassuring as possible, "They fought Eve, remember?" he added. Standing in front of her now. Watching her closely. 

Meredith just nodded, glancing at her phone again. Something told her they weren't at some diner in a small town somewhere. She could feel it in her gut. Sam promised he'd call every night and so far he'd kept that promise. Ever since Castiel going into that lake....she closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. The very image of Castiel just full of souls and reeking havoc like he did made her want to cry. She couldn't help stop the apocalypse and she couldn't help with this either. She was just scared, she knew that. She had to tell herself it'd be fine or otherwise she knew she'd drive herself crazy. When her phone glowed brightly and buzzed, Meredith glanced up at Crowley with a smile and shot up out of her seat. 

"'Bout bloody time", Crowley mumbled. 

"Hello? Sam?" Meredith spoke into her phone when she heard his voice but realized too late that it was a voice message, "S-Sam", she trailed off.

"Mere, it's Sam", Sam's voice crackled in her ear, "Mere....I am so, so sorry"- 

Growley came over to nudge and sniff at her hand and whined when she did not reach out to scratch behind his ears and give him attention. The king of hell moved along with his hound and edged around her to see what was the matter. He'd seen her body freeze and when he saw her face, he saw that her blue eyes were wide and her hand holding her phone was shaking. Tears were silently streaking down her face and she was attempting to move her mouth but her lips were parted and trembling.

"Meredith? Meredith was it?" Crowley wanted to know.

"B--Bbb--Bobby", Meredith stuttered, losing the will to stand anymore and just let her legs go beneath her. 

The second she let go of it, the screen on her phone shattered on impact as it hit the floor. But Crowley grabbed her around the shoulders as she lost the will to have any control of her body. Her fingers gripped around his jacket and she let out a wave of anguished sobs into his chest. The demon couldn't keep her steady and pulled her against him. Her tears staining his shirt and tie. She kept saying Bobby's name over and over again though her words were slurred and stuttered and were muffled against his chest. Crowley couldn't get her to stand up so he allowed her to fall to his feet, her fingers still gripping his jacket. He knelt down onto one knee and tried to get her to look at him. He cupped her face and drew her chin up so her eyes were locked with his.

"Bobby was...was shot in the head", Meredith breathed quietly, her face was slowly growing pink and was warm from the still coming river of tears. She took a breath, trying to speak, "Dick...Dick Roman....he shot him. He shot B-B-Bobby", she dissolved into more tears, her throat too tight to continue to talk.

Crowley closed his eyes and brought her to his shoulder. Fingers brushing her soft curls. He didn't have patience for this sort of thing. But he couldn't stand to see her like this. Someone so strong and stubborn like himself. Meredith barely noticed Crowley guiding her back to the couch to sit down, keeping his arm around her. Growley sniffed the shattered cell phone but ignored it as well as he went to his master and his master's companion to see why she was crying. Crowley didn't know what to say to calm her down or to even make her feel any better. He wasn't good at that. In her desperate mind set, Meredith glanced up from crying into his jacket. Teary blue eyes looking imploringly into his dark brown eyes. The smell of whisky on his breath made her light headed. 

"You can do it", Meredith realized, "You can bring him back", she whispered.

"Love, that's not how souls work, you know that-" Crowley started to say.

"But you can give him his soul back. You can do whatever you want. You can help him", Meredith shook her head. 

"My darling Meredith, I would very much love to do such a thing. But it's Hell. I have my rules", Crowley explained, he reached up to brush her hair out of her face, his fingers smoothly brushing against her cheek. Oh how he longed to have her. 

"Please? Crowley, please", She begged, tears filling her eyes again, "This is Bobby. You did it before. You gave him the ability to walk again. You gave him his soul back. Please, just this once", she bit her lips together, fighting back the urge to sob again but still keeping eye contact with him, "Crowley, please-" 

Crowley was set on saying 'no' and being firm about it but she was his only friend. She wasn't cruel to him like the other demons of hell were. She took him seriously, unlike the denim nightmares with the guns. She understood his rules and she stood by them. She'd gotten him out of a few spots with the Winchester's, finding it rude they tended to trap him in their devil traps. Meredith didn't have to do any of that, he knew that. But she was a kind, beautiful, strong female. She had even gone so far as to protect his human bones. Keeping their location a secret. It had saved his life. He took her face into his hands and brushed his thumbs against her wet cheeks and placed his forehead to hers. 

"Give me a few minutes", Crowley murmured, his whisky soaked voice whispering to her. He even dared to lean in and steal a kiss from her before he disappeared from sight. 

Meredith sniffled and tried to wipe her tears with the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She hiccuped and tried to calm her breathing. Growley whined again and Meredith patted him, eyes still wet and throat still dry and heavy from crying. 

\- - 

Crowley appeared in hell and found the demon carrying a jar with a blue light inside of it. The demon turned, not having expected seeing his king return to hell so soon. Rumors buzzing around had reached their ears that Crowley had found himself a pretty plaything and remained above on Earth. The demon took a step back from him, as though afraid the king of hell were going to end his life if he stood too close.

"My king, we weren't expecting you back so soon", the minion replied. 

"Is that Robert Singer?" Crowley asked, nodding to that jar.

"Yes sir. Your orders-" the demon started to say.

"My orders have now changed. I want the soul back, now", Crowley demanded.

"Sir, not to be too forward, but you yourself placed this order back when you had Mr. Singer's contract-" The demon began.

Crowley was not in the mood to be told how to do his own job or to have someone beneath him remind him of his own rules. As far as he was concerned, Bobby and Meredith were his only equals. He cared about Bobby, nothing he would go so far as to admit to except for the rather scandalous photo he still on his phone from when they'd kissed. And Meredith was like a daughter to Bobby and he a father to her. The two were alike, she even used the same words as Bobby at most points. Something the demon found amusing, especially when she yelled at Sam and Dean. Crowley was in love with her. He wanted her for his own. And he was going to make her happy, even if he had break a rule of his own. But it wasn't too big to break. At least Bobby would be able to babysit Sam and Dean.

"I don't think I asked for your opinion", Crowley waved his fingers and he had the jar back in his hands a second later, when the demon went to protest, he waved his fingers again and blood poured from the demon's neck and the demon fell to the floor, choking, "Nor do I care for anyone telling me how to do my job", he added, turning and leaving almost at once. 

\- - 

Almost as though he opened a doorway, Crowley found himself in the hospital room where Bobby Singer lay dead in his hospital bed. The nurses had cleared out the equipment and it looked like the Winchester's hadn't come back yet to take care of the body. Perfect. The demon walked over with the jar and sighed. This was one soul he wasn't going to be able to keep on his trophy shelf in his office in hell but he thought of how happy Meredith would be if she had her family back. Crowley opened up the jar and watched as the soul floated inches above Bobby's lifeless chest before going back inside. Crowley was gone before Bobby took his first breath, coughing and looking around wildly. 

"The hell-" Bobby muttered, feeling like he'd been hung over for a few hours. 

"Bobby?!" Meredith's voice spoke up as she rushed into the room a second later. 

Crowley had gone back to get her and took her to the hospital, telling her the room number. She'd searched the hallway wildly. Bobby sat up, looking wide eyed as he found himself being hugged and red curls obscuring his vision for a few minutes. He hugged her back once he realized he wasn't dreaming. She was real. She was there with him in the room and the hug was real. 

"Bobby", Meredith cried, tears starting a knew but she carefully set herself down onto the hospital bed. She smiled at him, laughing slightly.

"I feel like I got hit in the head by some idjit drivin' twenty trucks. The last thing I remember is ringin' in my ears and dreamin' about dying", Bobby told her calmly, "But kiddo, you're a wonderful sight to wake up to", he smiled at her in a fatherly way, laughing, "What happened?"

"Sam called me and left a message saying you'd been shot", Meredith did her best to speak, "Dick Roman got you right in the head-"

"Well looks like he didn't do a very good job", Bobby half laughed, "Where are those two anyhow?"

"Probably outside mourning your death", Meredith said shakily, "Bobby-"

Bobby stopped her. Realizing something and he didn't like to think about it either but being awake and not dead made him suspicious, "Tell me those two sons of bitches didn't bring me back-"

"Bobby it wasn't them who brought you back", Meredith sat up a little bit, blushing, "It was me", she admitted.

"How?!" Bobby wanted to know, though he didn't mean to snap. He was just in shock. 

Meredith slowly looked towards the doorway and Bobby followed her gaze. Crowley stood there, leaning against the door, hands in his pockets and looking quite proud of himself. A smug look upon his face. He'd been watching the little family reunion, more or less. Meredith flushed brightly as she gazed at Crowley and looked away out of embarrassment. She could still feel his kiss on her lips from earlier. Bobby frowned.

"Guilty", Crowley smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Balls", Bobby grumbled, looking away. He could't believe this. 

"Bobby he gave you your soul back", Meredith went to explain.

"And what did he ask for in return? Your soul?" Bobby asked her.

"Her soul is good right where it is", Crowley commented, walking over, "I enjoy her company above anything else", he smiled.

Bobby threw him a look, "Oh so you gave me my soul back out of the goodness of your heart because you got the hots for my daughter?" He looked defensive. She wasn't really his kid but she might as well be. He wasn't going to let some demon sweet talk her, that was for sure, "You are lucky I'm bed ridden or so help me god-"

Meredith got up to defuse the situation, "Bobby, he did it because I asked him to. I was the one who begged him to make you walk again and to give your soul back the first time", she admitted, "Sam and Dean don't have to know about this". 

"Your darn right they don't need to know. God knows they'll be askin' questions", Bobby sighed.

"I'll leave you two alone shall I?" Crowley smiling as he looked at the redhead.

He went to leave but Meredith called him back as she followed him out into the hallway. There was nobody down in this wing at the moment and she closed the door so Bobby couldn't see them. Crowley turned to her and found himself being pulled into a hug. Something he was definitely not used to. He could feel her fingers bury into his short dark hair and her cheek brushed against the stubble of his scruff that had started growing on his face. 

"Thank you", Meredith murmured in his ear.

Her voice was very pleasing to him and he yearned to hear it more often. The softness of it. He could imagine so many things about what her voice could say to him while in bed. Her wrapped in his arms while laying in the dark under soft sheets. Meredith pulled away slightly from him but didn't let go. 

"It was nothing", Crowley lied, his eyes meeting hers.

Meredith smiled though, knowing him as she gazed back at him. In that instant he felt her return his kiss from earlier. She was so bold as to kiss the king of hell, locking him in a deep, affectionate kiss. Crowley kissed her back, just as wanting, groaning against her mouth. Meredith pulled away slowly, making him lean in towards her because he wasn't ready to let her go just yet. She pulled away a little bit more but he caught her hands before she could back away completely. Meredith glanced at the ground and then back at him. Face flushed. 

"That--I'm sorry", She apologized.

"Don't be", Crowley smirked, watching her carefully.

Meredith smiled and then muttered she wanted some time with Bobby and told him she'd be a few hours. Crowley let her hands go and watched as she disappeared back into the hospital room. His lips tingled and were warm from her kiss. He massaged his jaw a little and thought about having a drink while he waited for her. He stood by the ajar door and watched as she sat with Bobby and talked to him, they were talking quietly to each other. Crowley didn't regret this decision in the least. 

She was finally trusting him.


End file.
